


PDA

by ughimtoolazy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, Fluff, M/M, just boys being boys, nothing wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughimtoolazy/pseuds/ughimtoolazy
Summary: Liam is a little bit of a cuddly pup and Theo just has to accept it.or5 times Liam initiated PDA + 1 time Theo finally gave in.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 314





	PDA

**1.**

Theo was well aware that Liam was the human equivalent of a puppy, as was everyone else. With the wide eyes, and the pouting, and his ruffled hair, it was hard not to imagine a tail wagging behind him to top it all off. Most of those traits were tolerable to him, though Mason tried convincing him that they were actually endearing- yeah fucking right. Theo has never been endeared in his entire life, not by babies, or puppies, and definitely not by Liam. But there was one trait, one puppy-like trait that he could not stand. 

_ The cuddling.  _

Like a rottweiler nipping at his toes looking for his attention, it seemed like Liam was always trying to worm his way into some sort of affectionate gesture. And it was not just from him- He did it to everyone. But unlike him, everyone else was too weak and fell for his cute act. Mason accepting hugs, letting Liam nuzzle his neck like it was second nature, Corey petting his hair when he did something exceptionally well, even fucking Stiles pats his cheek like he’s the best boy. And Liam just eats it all up with a smile like the asshole he is. 

Theo makes sure to do whatever he can to resist, but sometimes Liam forces his way into his hold and he can’t do anything else but hang on. Like right now. 

He had been minding his own business, trying to rush out of school before the parking lot traffic gets too backed up. Sometimes he regrets agreeing to go back to highschool as the pungent odor of sweat mixed with dirt plugs his nose, but he was already a semester in and in another one he’d be out again. So he grits his teeth, and shuts his locker, turning to run down the hallway and straight into his truck to take a nap before work, when a heavy weight falls against his chest. 

“What are you doing?” Theo asked, without any hint of fondness because he had no reason to be fond, just annoyed. Liam simply nuzzled into his chest in response.

His response came out muffled as he pressed his face further into Theo. “M’ tired.”

“Great. Why do I have to suffer?” Theo made a half hearted attempt to push Liam from his chest, but he just landed right back in place with a grunt. 

“Because,” Liam whined, making grabby hands at Theo’s arms, as he tried to swerve away. “This is your eternal punishment.” 

“Is it?” Theo chuckled, hesitantly placing a hand to pet at Liam’s hair- you know because it looked like shit and he was being nice and helping him look less homeless. It was not because Liam was cute, and definitely not because he had succumbed to his whims. He pulled at it for good measure to make sure Liam didn’t think that either. 

Liam didn’t seem to notice, or care, whichever it was he continued to whine into Theo’s chest. “Yeah, I saved you from hell, now you get to be my pillow.”

“I’d rather be there.” 

“Too bad, shouldn’t have killed Scott,” Liam taunted, glancing from his hiding spot to give Theo a shit eating grin, that did not, repeat did not, make his eyes go all sparkly and Theo’s heart go all jumpy. 

“Shouldn’t have killed Scott,” Theo mocked back quite maturely, earning him a thump on the chest. 

“Shut up,” Liam said, putting his head back in place. “You’re not comfy when you talk.”

Theo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, making calculations on the exact momentum he needed to throw Liam down the hallway while also making it look like an accident. 

“What are you guys up to?” Mason’s smug voice broke him out of his stupor. He suddenly realized he had been subconsciously squeezing Liam tighter as he readied to toss him and it looked like they were hugging- something he’d be caught dead doing. 

“Nothing!” Theo yelled, throwing Liam straight into Mason’s open arms. He tried not to get angry (jealous?) of the way Mason immediately softened his grip as Liam lent his forehead against his shoulder. Straightening his backpack strap with a scoff, he did what he did best and ran away from his problems. “Get your dumb baby away from me!” 

“My dumb baby?” He heard Mason question behind him. Theo turned around sharply, still backing away quickly.

“Away from me!”

**2.**

He was ambushed the next time. Liam came in all frazzled like he’d seen a ghost, and maybe he had, but Theo wouldn’t know because he was too busy dealing with the werewolf’s borderline panic attack. 

“Calm down,” Theo snarled sharp enough to snap Liam out of his panic. He looked up at him with wide blue eyes. “Now tell me what happened.” 

“They took Mason!” Liam blurted, grabbing on to Theo’s hand to tug him along. “We have to go now.” 

Theo didn’t budge, staring at their intertwined hands. Liam was holding his hand- Theo’s hand was being held, by Liam. A hand that was attached to Theo’s body was currently being held by a hand attached to Liam’s body.

“Theo!”

He gazed back up at Liam, remembering his panic. “Yeah, right let’s go.” He ran along beside Liam, making sure not to squeeze his hand too tight, letting him control the pressure. “Wait, who exactly took Mason?”

“The fairies,” Liam replied solemnly. Theo stopped again and stared. 

“Fairies?” Theo asked, trying to hold down a chuckle. Liam nodded back, wide eyes tearing up. “What? Did he piss off fuckin Tinkerbell? Steal her pixie dust?” He couldn’t help but tease Liam- the thought of someone as smart as Mason being tricked by a couple of tiny fairies was ridiculous. “Just dress up in some green tights Peter Pan.”

“This isn’t funny.” Liam actually stomped his foot in all his petulance, still hanging on tightly to Theo’s fingers— which did nothing to his rock solid, cold heart. “They’re making him weave baskets for them.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Because Mason is really good at making baskets?” Liam looked at him as though he was the crazy one. “Anyway they’re probably gonna use those baskets for evil.”

“They're probably gonna use them for teeth,” Theo couldn’t hide his smile as he responded. Liam gives him an unimpressed look. “Get it?” Theo pushes their shoulders together and for some reason they stay together. “Cause of the tooth fairy?”

Liam headbutts him in return, but it’s ok cause he never lets go of his hand (even when the fairies dangled them from a tree by their shoelaces).

**3.**

Theo finally let out the pitiful whine he had been holding in when the last hunter went down. They had chased him into a corner of the preserve, away from the rest of the McCall pack, who he had no idea were still fighting or not. He was too focused on the sharp pain shooting through his side. As he tried to limp towards the sounds of shouting, he tripped over himself, of course landing directly on his bullet wound. Nothing could stop the tears from falling as he felt his open wound rub into the dirt harshly, rolling down the side of a small cliff and landing into a puddle.

“Fuck everything,” he told the empty night sky as he laid there gasping for air, trying to find the willpower to heal himself. 

He tried his best to clean the hole, scraping the mud away and yanking the poisonous bullet out with gritted teeth. It was then that he remembered, he could fucking shift. It would take a lot out of him, but he healed quicker in his wolf form and he could literally lick his wound clean.

Theo willed himself to shift, gasping as his bones broke and reformed, never quite getting used to the feeling. His mind was hazy from the pain, hearing himself let out another whine before blacking out.

When he woke it was still dark, but there were no longer shouts from the other fights. The preserve was dead quiet. He glanced down to see that his bullet wound had healed over, leaving a lovely new patch of glossy black hair. He licked at it to test it out. Good as new. 

With a huff he stood, sniffing around, and soon came to realize that no one was around. They all must have gone to the clinic, their chosen rendezvou when the fight was over. He decided to head over, grabbing his torn clothes in his mouth and trotting over to where his truck was parked at the edge of the forest. 

He got there in record time, quickly changing into not disgusting clothes and making his way over to the clinic. When he got there he knew immediately something was wrong.

There were a ton of cars parked around. He recognized Melissa’s, Lydia’s and even the Sheriff’s, which was weird since only him, Scott, Liam and Corey had been out fighting and it was late, like two-in-the-morning-late. No one else should be here. As he drove around looking for somewhere to park, he spotted Liam’s mom, Jenna’s, red Honda. Shit. Something happened to Liam. 

Theo hit the brakes on his truck, leaving it where it was in the middle of the lot, and ran to the clinic’s entrance. He burst through the doors, to find just about everyone he knew huddled around a map while Scott was barking instructions.

Everyone turned to stare at him, eyes wide, some mouths gaping. He shuffled his feet, suddenly embarrassed at his dramatic entrance. They were probably really busy from the looks of it. 

“Umm hi?” He hesitated, scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh my fucking god.”

“He’s alive!”

“Walking in here like we weren’t just about to send a search party for him!”

Everyone’s voices collided into a stream of various stages of disbelief. He could even hear Stiles' tinny voice groaning over the speaker phone. But all of that faded away when Liam slowly emerged from the crowd, wide eyed. 

Theo winced; he knew that face. He was about to regrow some bones. With his knuckles clenched tight, eyes shut even tighter, he braced for impact— but it never came. Instead he felt a soft thump against his chest and a pitiful wail pierced the air. 

“I thought- I thought you-” Liam blubbered, fist gripping at Theo’s shirt, coming around to latch onto his neck. Theo’s own hands shook, as he tried to be as gentle as possible, very aware of the weight of everyone’s gaze, making it even harder to walk on the eggshells placed around him and Liam. “It had been so long.”

Theo looked down at the top of Liam’s head confused. He’d only been out for an hour- two at most. He glanced back up at Scott and the rest of the pack, eyebrow raised.

“You’ve been missing for two days,” Scott said, finally into the silence.

“But- I thought I was just out for a bit?” Theo stuttered, as he kept a shaky hand in Liam’s hair.

Lydia shook her head. “It’s been two days since you all were fighting out there. We thought-“

“You were dead,” Liam’s voice cuts cleanly through the room. Theo looks back down to see Liam’s eyes set in their usual intensity. “You weren't responding to anything. The rain made it hard to track you and you never showed up to the rendezvous.”

“Well, I’m not,” Theo assured Liam lamely, hesitantly cupping his neck, ears burning as the rest of the pack stared. But he was doing this for Liam- he needed this. The werewolf went willingly, tucking his head back into Theo’s chest. “I’m not dead,” he repeats to the room, looking around at all the tired faces of people he thought wished he’d end up dead in the preserve. 

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock!” Stiles' annoying voice came to his rescue, piercing away the rest of the awkwardness.

“ _ Stiles we were having a moment! _ ” Lydia rolled her eyes as the rest of the room broke into laughter. 

Scott quickly turned their attention away from Theo and Liam, discussing tactics they could use to round up the rest of the hunters. Liam stayed, face pressed into Theo’s chest for the rest of the night and no one commented on the stale smell of salt that ran through the air. 

  
  


**4.**

Theo knew that dating Liam meant the affectionate gestures would only increase exponentially, but he took the risk anyway, just hoping Liam wouldn’t jump him in the middle of the school hallway. And to his credit, Liam held back for the most part. The beginning of their relationship was filled with soft looks and even softer touches. Liam’s hand would barely brush his, before a blush bloomed on his cheeks, eyelashes fluttering as he looked around nervously, as if Theo would suddenly reject him. Like he ever could. And due to his coyness, Theo was caught off guard when Liam decided that the pack should know about them.

He was minding his own business, slouched in a chair in the corner of the room as everyone else cuddled up together in a modge podge of blankets, pillows, and limbs. Theo made sure to stay away from all that, opting instead to let the room at large ignore his presence, which was fine by him as he had important business to attend to anyway (read: catch up on the latest kardashian drama.) He had gotten through a good chunk of the night sulking away until Liam decided to climb him like a tree. 

“Umm hello?” Theo’s voice came out muffled as his face was smothered in Liam’s mane of hair, while the beta wiggled around on his lap trying to get comfortable. 

“Hi!” Liam replied brightly, turning to face him. Theo just raised an unimpressed eyebrow in return. “There’s no more room anywhere else.” He pouts. “And you’re the comfiest seat in the house anyway.” He finishes it with a kiss to Theo’s cheek and an even brighter smile- like any of that bullshit wouldn’t have Theo launching him out of his lap in about thirty seconds. He gripped on to Liam’s hips. 

“Give me half a reason not to toss you.”

“You love me.”

“Nope. Take off in 5, 4, 3-”

“You love my mom and she would be so sad if I got hurt.”

“She’ll understand.” 

“No! she won’t,” Liam protests with a giggle as Theo slowly lifts him slightly so that he’s kneeling over him. Theo has no idea why he’s laughing when he’s about to be hurled into the coffee table. “Theooo stop it!” He yelps as he takes hold of Theo’s biceps, trying to bring them back down. 

“ _ What the actual fuck are you two doing. _ ” Stiles walks in with a bowl of guacamole, with Scott trailing wide eyed behind him. His voice draws the attention of the whole room as everyone stops and stares at Theo and Liam bickering. 

In all his years of training in deception, Theo never thought a moment like this would break him. He blushed. He could feel the heat in his cheeks spreading all the way up to his ears and down to his neck. Hell- he was probably blushing all the way down to his ass. He quickly released his grip on Liam, who plopped back down on his lap and turned to face the rest of the pack with a casual grin. Theo on the other hand, sat up straight, arms locked to his side as he stared wided back at half a dozen supernatural teenagers glaring him down. He was so dead. 

“Theo was being mean and not letting me sit, but now he’s being a good boy,” Liam explains to the room at large, reaching back to pat Theo on the face. Theo tried hard to remember where Liam had put the sword pieces so he could send himself back to hell. 

Stiles began to splutter as Scott stared mouth hanging open. Lydia just rolled her eyes muttering something about “boys being oblivious” while Malia recoiled in disgust. Mason and Corey were in the corner enjoying this far too much. Theo made a mental note to do some casual threatening later. 

“Really him?” Malia sneered. 

“What? When?” Stiles blubbered then turned to Scott. “How could you let him deflower our child?”

“I didn’t!” Scott responded indignantly. “I didn’t even know!” 

Theo was more concerned that Scott didn’t deny that Liam was their child. 

“He didn’t deflower me!” Liam huffed, arms crossed like the petulant child he was. “I deflowered him.”

“Oh my god.” Stiles gasped. “None of us needed to know that.” Liam simply shrugged as he attempted to pry Theo’s arms away from his sides and back around his waist. He opened his mouth to respond but Theo beat him to it.

“Liam?”

“Yeah, babe?” Liam turned back to him with a shit eating grin as Theo relented and allowed him to wrap himself in his arms, intertwining their fingers in the process.

“Now would be a good time to shut the fuck up.” 

Liam didn’t shut the fuck up- at all- for the rest of the night, leaving Theo to pretend like he didn’t have daggers burning into his side as the beta ran his mouth. But it was all ok. In this position Theo could bury his face in Liam’s neck and pretend the rest of the world didn’t exist. 

**5.**

Theo didn’t give two shits about lacrosse. The problem was he did give a shit- or two- about Liam. And Liam, unfortunately gave way too many shits about lacrosse. So, on a rainy Friday night, when he could have been curled up eating cheese balls and watching Keeping up with the Kardashians, Theo was forced into the packed stands of a Beacon Hills lacrosse game. Mason next to him was cheering and chanting along quite enthusiastically. He had at one point, tried to pry Theo’s hands from his knees, but quickly stopped when Theo’s claws came out.

“C’mon,” he whined, putting his sign down for a second to scold Theo.“The game’s almost done and you haven’t even clapped once. Liam needs moral support.”

Theo snorted. “What Liam needs is to work on his left swing. Besides, they’re already winning without my moral support.”

“It’s the principle!” Mason insisted.

“I left all my principles down in the sewer, sorry,” Theo said casually with a shrug. “Maybe next time I get kidnapped by psychopathic scientists I’ll remember to look for it.” 

“Next time I get kidnapped by-” Mason began to mock in a horrible imitation of Theo’s voice, before Theo  _ gently  _ elbowed him in the stomach. “Hey!” Mason rubbed at his ribcage. “Watch the super strength. Human, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Theo waved him off casually, before putting him in a headlock. “What happened to The Beast, huh?”

Mason’s muffled response, did not- repeat, did not- cause him to giggle. “I left him down in the sewer, sorry. Maybe next time I get kidnapped by psychopathic scientists I’ll remember to look for it.” Theo finally relinquished his hold as the crowd went wild as Mason looked around frantically. “You distracted me, you dick!” Shoving him with a pout. “What if Corey had made the final goal. I am a terrible boyfriend!” He draped himself dramatically across Theo’s side. 

“You’re not,” Theo snorted, actually pushing Mason gently off his lap, “But you will be if you don’t go make out with him right now. He’s already waiting.” 

That made Mason jump off and run to a smiling Corey, his helmet already tucked beneath his arm. Theo watched them crash together before furiously begin making out, at which he decided he needed to go look for his own idiot. He narrowed him down to the sideline, talking to some of his teammates and a giggling group of cheerleaders. Liam finally looked up, as if he could sense Theo’s heavy gaze on him. Liam knew he would never go down to congratulate him. It wasn’t their style- more like it wasn’t Theo’s style. Instead, he tilted his head towards the parking lot. It looks like Theo was taking him home, which wasn’t too horrible since the payment was always making out in the driver’s seat of Theo’s truck. 

Theo waited patiently by the back gym doors, where Liam usually snuck out to meet him, expecting to hear his footsteps slam against the sidewalk, in Liam’s own unique version of ‘sneaking around’. Instead he heard a whole pack of people, all yelling and laughing. His nerves were suddenly on edge. 

“Theo!” Liam squealed as soon as the door was wretched open, immediately spotting him and jumping on to his back. “Can we give some of my friends a ride home?”

“Hello to you too,” Theo grunted under the weight of the werewolf and the stares of his teammates. He was used to Liam jumping him whenever in private, but not in front of a group of people he had never met before. Theo wasn’t sure how to play it, so he just played it cool and dry, while his palms sweated through their hold on Liam’s jeans. “I’m so glad you think of me as a taxi service.” 

“More like a personal driver,” Liam countered, as he pressed his cheek against. “Pretty, please? You can come to dinner with us if you want? I’ll pay.” 

“Your generosity never ceases to amaze me.”

“So you’ll come?” 

Theo relented with a shrug, just then remembering the group of people staring at their interaction with matching amused grins. “Introduce me, you idiot.” 

“Oh yeah!” Liam perked up. “Theo, this is Evan, Logan, and Mark. Guys this is Theo, my personal uber driver!” Liam finished with a rub to the top of Theo’s head. Normally Theo would have probably purred at Liam stroking his head, but he needed to teach Liam a lesson about being a little shit. 

He smiled politely at Liam’s teammates and then proceeded to drop Liam on his ass. 

“So,” he said, still smiling widely as Liam groaned from the concrete. “Dinner?” 

  
  


**+1**

It was 7 am and Theo again found himself in the stale air of the school hallways on a Monday morning. God, he hated it here. He let his mind wander to classes, his job, the laundry he forgot to put in the dryer before he left, as he emptied his school stuff into his locker. He slammed it shut just as he heard a soft thump to his left. 

It was Liam, all sleep soft, in a worn out sweater that was slipping off his shoulders, hair sticking out in different directions like he didn’t even try to tame his locks this morning. 

“M’ tired,” he mumbled out against the cold of the lockers, his breath leaving condesation against the metal. Theo actually lost his breath when Liam turned to look at him with droopy blue eyes that caught the morning light in a moment of perfection. “I wanna go to sleep.” 

Theo did the only thing he could to do in a full force attack like this, lean down and kiss the living hell out of him.


End file.
